Selina Couple Matcher
by LittleDarkHood
Summary: Selina sees that her friends like each other, but they won't admit it. So she will get them together in 7 days. {They are still demigods} {Pretend Selina didn't die in the Titan war}
1. Percabeth

Silena Couple Matcher

Silena's POV

Hello, my name is Silena Beaguard and I'm Camp Half-Bloods couple Matcher. I am going to try to put these people together. Percy and Annabeth, Thalia and Nico, Travis and Katie, Jason and Piper, Connor and Skye, Leo and Reyna, and Frank and Hazel. I have a week to get these couples together.

First I'm going to get Percy and Annabeth together. This going to be really , wish me good luck. They have feelings for each other, but they won't admit it. So, I'm on my way to spy on them.

I saw Percy and Annabeth by the lake. _Ding._ I have and idea. I went to the Ares cabin. I knocked on the door. Clarisse opened it. I said "Good just the person I needed to see." She said "Why" "Because I am going to get Percy and Annabeth together and I need your help." "That's going to be hard so what do you need" I need you and your cabin to go down to the lake and grab Percy and Annabeth, throw them in the lake. "Okay, as long as I get to throw them into the lake I'm good" She yelled at her cabin and told them the plan. They went to the lake with there torches. Percy and Annabeth looked confused.

The Ares cabin lifted them up and and throw them into the lake and ran away. I grabbed laptop to spy on them. I got the underwater cameras from the Stolls. Percy made an underwater bubble around him and Annabeth. How romantic. They were talking. Until they were leaning in. Then, they were kissing. After there make out session, Percy said "Wise girl will you be my girlfriend?" She said "Yes"

They were floating to the top. I was jumping up and down, until they saw me. Percy asked "Why are you jumping up and down?" I said "No reason" Then I ran away. One couple down. 6 more to go.

**I thought this would be fun if Selina would match these people up, because she always wanted to.**


	2. Thalico

Selina Couple Matcher

Selina's POV

I'm back and now I'm going to get Thalico together.I walked into Thalia's cabin and knocked. _Knock! Knock! _She opened the door. "Hey Selina what's up?" "Nothing. Can I talk to you in your cabin?" "Sure" I walked in and I sat on her bed. I patted the seat next to me. She walked over and sat down.

"I'm wondering why you quit the hunters?" "Non of your business." "Come on Thalia just tell me." "Okay fine. IquitthehunterscauseIlikeNico." She said it really fast. "What was that?" "I quit the hunters cause I like Nico!" Yes! She likes Nico. "Ahhhh, Thalico" "Thalico?" "I need to go. BYE"

Now off to Nico's cabin. I walked up to his cabin._Knock! Knock! _He opens the door. "Hey Selina what's up?" They are meant for eachother. Iwalked strait into his cabin and patted the spot next to me. He came looking confused. I asked him "So what do you feel about Thalia?" "W-What do y-you mean?" "Okay fine I like her." "I new it!" "Just don't tell her please" "Fine"

My plan is in session.I'll use the garden shed. I left a note in Thalia room saying

Dear Thalia,

I need to see you in the garden shed.

From,

Katie

And I left a note in Nico's room saying the exact same thing except the Dear part.

I left a screen in the garden shed saying _**"Nico likes Thalia and Thalia likes Nico"**_

It's past midnight. I will go check on them. I walk to the garden shed and open the door to find Thalia and Nico having a make-out session. They finally realize I was there and jumped up. I said "Awww, Thalico" Then ran away to my cabin.

Two couples down Five more to go.


	3. Jasper

Selina Couple Matcher

Selina's Pov

I'm back, now I am going to get Jasper. How am I going to get them together? Should I give Piper a make-over? NO, she would kill me with that weapon of ,I know exactly what to , where is Jake from the Apollo cabin. Oh, there he is.

"Jake I need a favor from you" He replied "What is it sweet heart" I said "I need you to flirt with my half-sister Piper when she is talking to Jason" He said "Sure thing Sweety"

I'm watching Piper and Jason from behind a bush. There is Jake coming up to them right now. Let see what happens. Jake said "Do you have a sunburn ,or are you always this hot?" Piper stared blushing and Jason looked really asked "Piper I wa-" he was cut off by Jason saying "Piper can I talk to you in private please"

Piper and Jason went inside The Zeus cabin. I ran up to Jake and started to whisper and yell at the same time."You weren't suppose to ask her out" He said "Sorry, I thought that's what you wanted me to do" I said "Your lucky it lets wait out here to see what happens"

* * *

In the Zeus cabin

Jason and Piper's Pov

(A/N I'm going to underline what Piper is saying just incase you get confused)

Jason asked "Are you seriously falling for that?" Piper asked "What are you talking about?"Jason said "Those cheesy pick-up lines" Piper said "Well it's the first time a boy has showed interest in me and I think he was going to ask me out. So, I'm going to say yes!" Piper was walking out the door.

Jason thought I love you Piper McLean. Piper turned around went up to him and kissed him and said "I love you too" Jason asked "Did I just say that out loud" Piper laughed and shook her head yes. Piper grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the are going to show everyone at camp that they are a couple.

End of Zeus cabin scene

* * *

Selina's Pov

I see Jason and Piper walking out of the Zeus cabin hand in hand. Yes, I did it and I'm still behind the bush. Oh no I got dirt on my skirt. Well that happens when you put two people together. I did it they are together. Mission complete. I hope Mom is proud of me.

Aphrodite's Pov

I am very proud of her.I wonder which couple she will get together.

**Hey guys I hope you like the story. I will update in a week or two .Remember to REVIEW!**


End file.
